


Stardew Valley Season Of love:The Story Grace

by Naruko885



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sex, Shane Being an Asshole, but we love him, farm life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: When Grace, a 22 year old office worker snaps and tells her boss off quitting the same day, thinks shes done for she finds the letter her grandfather gave to her before he died making her rethink her life. So what is a bad passed 22 year old supposed to do? Of coerce leave the cold lonely city for a new peaceful life as a farmer in a small town in the middle of nowhere. She wants to be alone right, but happens when people start trying to work their way into her life?





	1. Chapter 1

Grace watched as the piss looking liquid was poured down the toilet making a chugging sound as it left the bottle and splashed into the toilet below. Her eyes crossed a few times as she watched, her mind wondering as she thought of how she got to this point in life. Drinking so much that she was almost scared she needed to go to the hospital, all over a stupid job that she had been working at for three years. The smell of the paper and printers mixed with the lingering depression that filled the office building made her sick even with not being there. Not like she was ever going back there anyway, no thanks to what she had done the day before.

The moment she had snapped and thrown the pile of papers that her boss had given her to do in only three hours replayed in her mind over and over. The way her eye twitched and her hands flew into the air sending the papers throughout the room, the way she flipped the fat man off telling him to suck her dick and left the room while flipping him of, promptly quitting on the spot. She now sat on the floor pouring the rest of the beers she had bought down the toilet hoping to not let herself drink the rest of them. Having a iron belly only got you so far when it came to drowning ones self in beer. She flushed the last beer down the toilet before shakily getting up on long legs.

Her long legs slowly and wobbly brought her over to her bed where she throw herself down before rolling over and looking at the small nightstand next to the bed. She sighed for a moment as she went to pull the string to the lamp that sat on it before she paused mid way.

Her hand stopping mid way before swooping down to pull the draw below open. Hand rummaging around the drew for something, anything to get her mind over her own stupidity of quitting her stupid job. A smooth but raised serfes made her stop and pick the object up and pull it out of the drawer to get a better look. Her eyebrows kitted as she looked at the pail envelope in her hands. She rolled onto her back and lifted the envelope to her face. The purple wax that sealed it made her smile, Grandpa loved that stupid wax stamp so much. His voice made her smile for a moment, the way he handed her the letter that cold winter night when she was only a child.

She didn't want to read the letter, but at the same time something was telling her to just do it.

Slowly peeling the purple wax away she slide the light brown paper out of the envelope. The paper that was once white was now a orange brown color from age, or maybe Grandpa had just wrote on a old piece of paper to start with, that was kinda his thing to never let anything go to waste including some old paper.

Her honey like colored eyes darted across the paper. Farm? why did her parents told her about this? Grandpa died but three years ago. She thought they had sold the farm years ago now, the thought of the old farm that she had visited years ago as a kid made her grin. Grandpa yelling at her to stop running so fast as she chased the butterfly's though the sunflower near the beehives. Her heart thumped at the memories.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought, her hands tighten around the paper. This was it, this was her silver lining in the dark. The farm. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she leaped up, almost falling on her ass from the booze but regained her balance before dancing around the room. Her laughs filled the night sky as she laughed dancing around her apartment in the middle of the night.

The people above hit the ceiling telling her to shut up at the ungodly hour. She just throw herself back onto the bed and screamed into her pillow with delight. She wasn't going to die in the city as a old office worker with a old asshole boss! She was going to be leaving the cold and lonely city for a new life in a small quite town in the middle of no where where no one told her what to do. No boss to tell her what she cant and can do, just her living on a farm doing whatever she wanted.

Tomorrow she was finding the number to Mayor Lewis and a good moving company! There was no way she was staying in this cold city, she was heading to Stardew Valley as soon as Mayor Lewis could have her out there.

That night Grace ignored the arguing couple from next door and the sound of the ambulance on the road, even the sound of some of the beer bottles falling over do to the fan. It was just noise, once she was out of the city the only noise would be sound of the crickets and wiled life outside. She smiled in her lazy sleep hoping that Mayor Lewis could get her out of the city by the end of the week.

The next morning was spent with Grace drowning herself with water and aspirin to try and cure her hangover while she searched for the mayors phone number online.

"Mayor Lewis of Stardew Valley! How can I help you this fine sunny day?"

"Hi Mayor Lewis, I don't know if you would remember me by just my name but its Grace....Grandpas Granddaughter?"

The phone went silent on both ends. Grace bit her lip as she clenched the phone a bit harder as she looked at the bathroom tile as she sat on the closed toilet seat. The sound of a sigh on the other end mad her perk up a bit and straighten out her shoulders.

" I remember you just fine Grace, it has been a long time, what can I do for you dear?"

His voice was laced with a bit of sadness under its happy tone.

" I need to talk to you... about the farm.."

"So I'm guessing you finally found the letter and read it, I know that you would have called sooner if someone had told you before you read the letter yourself."

Grace hung her head, this was going to take a while.

The bus ride was long and quite, Grace was happy that she had a few books laying around after packing everything else up to be put in the moving truck and drove to her new farm house in Stardew Valley. She watched the trees pass by as she looked though the bus window. They where only on the crosscuts of the city and it was already making her feel better. Her parents had never been very supportive of her, she did stupid things all the time but she had gotten better in the past two years. But that meant nothing to them it seemed. No more hardcore drugs, no suicide attempts and no more drinking expect for last week. She was better but not in their eyes it seemed. Grace rolled her eyes.

The bus lulled her to sleep right before they hit a long tunnel bringing them out of the city and into the country side.

Grace blinked her eyes open as the call for Stardew Valley was shouted out throw the mic of the bus speakers. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up and grabbing her small hand bag and making her way down the isle of the bus and finally stepping off. Her feet hit the soft bright grass as she stepped off the bus. She lifted her head high as she took in a deep breath of the county air. It was so much clearer then the citys smoke filled streets.

She looked around a moment before a pop and whistle sound was made making her look back at the bus she had just stepped of just a few moments ago. The hood was smoking and a bit of water came put in floods, the bus driver getting out and cursing. Grace raised a brow before turning back around and heading to the fence not far away. it looked to cut two ways. 

"Hey! Your Grace right? I'm Robin and you know Mayor Lewis right? We are the welcome wagon!"

The red head caught her attention as she seemed to wave her arms around to get Graces attention, Mayor Lewis just smiled her way.

Grace gave the best smile she could to the frantic women, defiantly excited and definitely not what she wanted after waking up from a few hour long bus drive. But this is one of the meany things she had to face to get what she wanted, just a quite life on a farm.

She sighed and made her way over to the two with a small grin on her lips.


	2. Chapter Two

Grace watched in pure terror as the two grown adults battered at one another as she looked around the old farm that looked like it had been completely destroyed and abandoned. The fields where completely over grown with weeds and grass, the pond looked almost like a sludge pond more then anything and it looked like someone had been turning it into a trash been from all the bottles and cans laying around the sides of the pond. It was like no one had taken a moment to stop and at least make sure the place was somewhat decent, the place looked like a eye sore for goodness sake! 

Robin and Lewis stopped bickering for a moment and started to have a more adult conversation about the farm. Grace didn't pay much attention as she made her way around the farm, trying to stay out of the tall grass in hopes of not being bit by some unknown bug or fall into some pothole that had made its way into the soil under all of the grass and rocks that littered the ground. She took a walk around the now deemed ' sludge pond" it made her belly turn at the thought that this very pond was once teeming with life, its waters a almost crystal blue clear with life of healthy fish. 

Now it just looked like a black mess filled with junk.

She sighed thinking about how she would have to skim the whole pond and fish out as much garbage as she could out of it to try and restore it to its former glory. She did smile at the thought of maybe putting some new fish in and having a fish pond. Just a thought. She quickly made her way back around only to stop for a moment as she found her eyes slipping to a small portion of the field under the cliff near the cabin that was her new home. It was overgrown like most of the farm but she could make out the shadows of the old wooden boxes, the bee boxes her Grandpa had made when she was a child.

She almost ran to the old boxes that sat under the light shade of the cliff above. Her feet carrying her over the rocks and though the grass before stopping in front of one of the few boxes. She know that nothing would be in them, the bees long gone from no one taking care of them and no flowers around.

She pulled out one of the meany layers of the bee hive only to be completely surprised at what her eyes found. Bees covered the layer of wax, the wax was completely wiled thanks to no one buying any pre made wax for them but what caught her attention was the honey that oozed out of the wax caps. She slowly stuck a finger into one, scotching a small bee away at the same time. Pulling her finger away she smiled before sticking the glob of honey in her mouth. 

It was a odd flavor but it was good! it was probable a mix of all the wiled flowers around the area.

She looked around before placing the bee hive back into the hive, not wanting to bestrode any of the bees inside anymore then she just did. She was defiantly going to have to clear this area out and plant some new flowers, making her and the bees happy. Honey for her and the bees and a small flower garden for herself.

She quickly made her way back up to the cabin, hoping that Lewis and Robin hadent left yet with her just walking off to explore the rest of the farm without them noticing. Her eyes peeked around the corner to find the two still talking but stopped after seeing Grace peeking from the corner of their eyes. She gave a small smile as she walked over to the two, her hands still gripping her bag.

Robin smiled before patting her on the back and saying " So if you need anything feel free to come see me. i do House up grades and farm buildings like coops and barns and things of that nature. Dont be shy ok!" She gave a small wave as she walked back down the road and off the farm. Lewis just gave her a small nod before turning back to Grace and saying " So we didn't do much to the inside of the cabin, its a little ruff in there but I know you can make it work. This is your new home and everything. If you need anything feel free to come see me in town. I will be taking my leave now, still have alot to do in town before dark you know!" He grinned at her and waved before walking off. 

Before getting to far out of sight he yelled back " Oh and make sure to go out and meet some of the towns people! I told them all about the new farmer in town! See you around town Grace!" and proceeded to walk back the way he came and down the dirt road.

Grace raised a brow as she scratched the back of her head as she watched the older man leave. This was really going to be harder then she thought.

Grace made her way up the steps of the porch before opening the door to the old cabin. From the looks of it the cabin had seen better days long ago, now it was just withered with paint chipping off the sides and loud squeaking steps on the porch. She would have to fix that latter. Her slip on shoes where kicked to the side as she felt around the wall next to the door for a light switch. Smirking she flipped the switch and the cabin lights came on with a little shutter to them, but still coming on fully and lighting the entire cabin.

The cabin had been upgraded years ago, the kitchen barley touched and collecting dust and the old bedroom that only held one king sized bed which was defiantly a upgrade from her old twin size bed in the city.

The floor was a bit cluttered with moving boxes. Grace was a bit happy that the two town folk hadn't gone though her stuff, the thought made her shiver in the warm cabin. She didn't have anything to bad but the thought of one of them rummaging throw her underwear even if it was Robin still made her uneasy..

She stepped over some of the boxes and looked though some of the boxes next to the bed. Lucky to find all of the bedding she had bought before she moved in, big sheets with a new comforter and a new set of fluffy blankets. For some reason she was always attracted to fluffy things and blankets fell into the category. 

She was able to get the sheets and comforter on pretty easy after a few failed attempts. Looking the time she noticed that it was only around 12 in the afternoon, no adventure into town today but she could get most of the cabin sorted out and go into town tomorrow. The people in town could wait a day.

The cabin could not.

Done with the bed Grace moved to putting up her clothing, shoes and accessories. Going though a the house she finally found one of the only large pieces she had moved from her small apartment, a large dark wood dresser. Pushing the dresser to the room was a lot harder then it actually looked but she was able to move it all the way into the room. She unpacked all of her clothing and packed it into the dresser drawers. 

She moved into the where she started to unpack all of her cooking stuff. She hung the skillets on the wall and slide the pots and pans below in the lower cabinets along with her cutting bored and baking stuff. She put plates and bowels in one of the meany hanging cabinets atop the kitchen counters. The silverware was put in the small drawer well. 

Dusting around the kitchen was easy, but man there was alot of dust around the cabin. The whole place was caked in it to the point that dust bunny's where littered around the house in every nook and cranny of the place. There for a coughing fit was caused while vacuuming the rest of the rooms. The cabin was like a giant ashtray in Graces opinion before she dusted and vacuumed. 

Starting to get tired she almost stopped in her tracks before going back to work, wanting to get the rest of her stuff unpacked so she could go into town tomorrow morning and not mope around her new cabin. Cracking her back she went back to work taking out small nick knacks she had gotten over the years in the city. The place needed some lightning up in her opinion. She snorted and rolled her eyes,this place was basically a ghost house with nothing in it.

The only thing in the living room was a old tv, rug ,table with two chairs near the kitchen with a salt lamp resting on it, a small shelf on the wall that was empty and the old fire place that had a small stack of wood next to it. Yep, bland and boring. She happened to have a few vases laying around along with a few paintings she had made in high school, a few books for the shelf and a few other random knickknacks. It was better then nothing and at any rate she could always go into town and pick up some new stuff at some point to decorate the place up at bit more.

By the time she was done setting the rest of the stuff that was left in the boxes it was already 9. 

Grace yawned before getting up and stretching. She grabbed some clothes and soap before heading to the bathroom for a quick bath before bed. It felt amazing and she almost drifted to sleep from the relaxing hot water but she stopped herself as she got out and dried off and put some pjs on and headed to her new bedroom. 

Slipping under the soft covers of her bed she almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
